Conventionally, pneumatic tires (hereinafter, tires) using various tread patterns have been developed to make improvements for noise during vehicle running and drainage performance during running on a wet road (see Patent Document 1, for example).
A tire described in Patent Document 1 is provided with grooves which extend in a tire circumferential direction and in which groove side walls on both sides in a tread width direction are formed in a sinusoidal shape in a tread surface view.